


Демон пустыни

by Minsh



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, OOC, Post-Canon, Undeath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Наша история не произойдет в Агробе - это даже будет не совсем история. Вдохните горячий воздух, почувствуйте, как мало вокруг кислорода, столь необходимого для дыхания полной грудью. Вы чувствуете?
Relationships: Aladdin/Jafar (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Демон пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9735178

Читайте эту сказку шепотом, воображайте, как слышите тихий шелест песка в бесконечной пустыне, чувствуйте обжигающий жар днем и ледяной холод ночью, чувствуйте, как песчинки перемещаются по земле, сдуваемые ветром, оседают на ваших дорожных плащах, садятся на кожу до тех пор, пока вы не сподобитесь смыть их, докрасна вытирая тело влажным полотенцем. Думайте, как найти в пустыне оазис. Думайте. Думайте.

Мечтайте…

Наша история не произойдет в Агробе — это даже будет не совсем история. Вдохните горячий воздух, почувствуйте, как мало вокруг кислорода, столь необходимого для дыхания полной грудью. Вы чувствуете?

Тогда у меня для вас плохие новости — вы не сможете представить себя на месте нашего героя. Ибо наш герой уже так долго путешествует по пустыне, что привык дышать лишь вполгруди.

Вот он идет — глядите. Мы достаточно далеко, но не бойтесь, вы сможете разглядеть все в самых мельчайших деталях.

Он похож на обычного путника — халат песчаного цвета, он тяжелый, поверьте мне. Тяжелый от долгой дороги, от ощущения бесконечности пути. Пустыня для нашего героя совсем не дом родной — скорее уж ад, нескончаемый, вечный, откуда человеку не найти выхода.

На голове куфия, закрывающая все лицо, кроме глаз. Как же, вы хотели увидеть его лицо? Ничего, еще увидите, — уж я-то смогу показать. А пока дышите, дышите. Вдыхайте здешний воздух, это поможет вам видеть четче. Погружайтесь в историю вместе со мной…

Эта одежда уже привычна ему — он носил подобную еще в детстве, когда только пришел в город, где впоследствии нашел свою погибель. Агроба ли это? Должно быть, это так. Я не буду вас путать. Я знаю, что мы говорим об одном и том же месте, так что пускай — пускай будет Агроба.

Давайте залезем в его голову…

Он думает. Мучительно думает, так же, как и вы, чтобы не сбиться с моего рассказа. Думает о том, что было и что есть. Думает, будет ли конец. Думает, что нет смысла размышлять о том, что можно было бы изменить, сделать иначе, чтобы не идти сейчас по бескрайней пустыне, но размышляет об этом.

Так глупо. Ужасно глупо.

Он вспоминает себя совсем мальчишкой — с худыми руками и ногами, но ловкими, словно у обезьянки. Он был вором. Стал вором — ворами не рождаются, знаете ли, хоть он мог бы со мной поспорить. Он был вором, прежде чем украл особенно важную вещь — сильную, могущественную. Посох.

Посох с золотой головой гадюки, широко раскрывшей пасть, на конце.

Вы уже догадались, кто наш герой? О, стойте, еще не все вспомнили, пожалуйста, молчите. Дайте им пройти весь путь с нами. Давайте чувствовать синхронно, думать об одном и том же, давайте.

Все получится, я верю в вас. Вдох. Выдох.

Он был мальчишкой. Любопытным, схватывающим все на лету, но не очень-то образованным, а все, что он умел делать руками, ограничивалось воровством. Тот посох стал странной, но явно дорогой находкой. Он решил продать его — тихо, как-нибудь так, чтобы ему досталось как можно больше от его стоимости.

И тогда глаза посоха зажглись алым — чешуйчатый капюшон блеснул в темноте комнаты, где он прятался, словно светясь тоже. Он почувствовал, как поднимает голову, внимая посоху — безмолвному, как должно, но все равно убедительному.

Очень убедительному.

Поднимите повыше подбородок, представьте, как смотрите в чужие, горящие адским пламенем глаза, как вас так завораживает их свет, что вам кажется, будто он говорит с вами.

_Зачем тебе продавать меня, когда со мной ты станешь сильнее? Когда со мной ты получишь власть?_

_Столько власти, сколько пожелаешь._

Почувствуйте, как холодный металл гибко скользит по коже, двигается вверх по предплечью, тычется в ладонь, словно котенок. Как змеиное тело обхватывает всю руку, чуть сжимаясь с каждым пройденным сантиметром.

Не бойтесь, боже, не бойтесь, все будет хорошо. Просто представьте и слушайте, что говорит вам свет.

А я пока продолжу.

Он улыбается, слушая, как посох обещает ему силу. Власть. Много денег и свободу, целый мир — если, конечно, он научится с ним обращаться. Со змеиным посохом.

Красные глаза потухают, и он смаргивает налет транса, другими глазами смотрит на змеиную голову — подозрительно прищурившись, напрягаясь всем телом.

— Покажи мне, как сделать тебя оружием.

И посох показывает. Я не смогу рассказать вам, каково это, но представьте, что в ваших руках появляется зеленовато-голубой шарик — прохладный, словно только что смоченный в воде оазиса. В этом шарике содержатся миллионы, миллиарды жизней — людских и не только, — и вы держите всех их в своих руках, а шарик — всего лишь шарик, думаете вы, взвешивая его на ладони — просто холодит вам руки и весит не больше сотового телефона. Не больше масляной лампы.

Посох дает вам силу чувствовать этот шарик всегда — и власть, которую со временем вы осознаете, держа его в руках, прокатывается по вашим венам каждый раз, когда вы чего-то хотите.

Он говорит:

— Ваше Высочество, мы с вами так давно знакомы… — Заискивает, скалится, и никто не видит, в какие лохмотья он одет. — Так давно… Вы знаете, какой я честный, праведный человек… Образованный… Достойный. — Его оскал кривится, но он продолжает: — Я достоин быть визирем при Вашем Высочестве?

И бородатый, одетый в самые светлые одежды султан, глаза которого горят, словно глаза змеиного посоха, кивает, отвечая отстраненным голосом:

— Да, достоин… Ты теперь мой визирь, дорогой друг…

— Джафар. — Он показывает белоснежные клыки, прятавшиеся под самой верхней губой.

Его зовут Джафар.

Когда он был великим колдуном, визирем султана города, что вы называете Агробой.

Сейчас он уже не тот. Сейчас он чувствует, как чешется то самое предплечье, по которому когда-то скользил змеиный посох, — чешется от мелких-мелких песчинок, за годы въевшихся почти под самую кожу. Как давит окружающий жар.

Как давят воспоминания обо всех совершенных ошибках.

Когда-то он даже был джинном. С кроваво-красной кожей, темным, опасным, — с ним не рисковали связываться, все желания он оборачивал во вред своему хозяину. И желал одного — вновь стать магом Джафаром. Вновь найти волшебный посох.

Может быть, смастерить самому, ведь посох — всего лишь проводник для магии, но не ее источник.

И однажды ему попался хозяин — одетый в такую жу песчаного, надоедливо, скучно-песчаного цвета куфию, только ее ткань не закрывала его испещренное морщинами лицо.

«Старик», — фыркает мысленно Джафар, и склоняется в поклоне перед новым хозяином, заискивающе, с такой привычной после долгих лет службы во дворце улыбкой спрашивая:

— Чего желает господин?

Господин лишь поднял голову, изображая на лице прозрачную улыбку.

— У меня всего одно желание, Шайтан. Хочу, чтобы ты вновь стал человеком — без капли магии, без семьи, без денег. Чтобы были у тебя лишь куфия да халат, и чтобы ты бродил по пустыне безвыходно, пока не осознаешь все свои ошибки. Один, не способный ни есть, ни спать, но способный чувствовать усталость, жар, холод и голод. Тебе пора вспомнить эти чувства. Это мое желание.

Он потер лампу — и с тех пор Джафар более не говорил с людьми, да и тот старик… Знаете, сложно было бы назвать его человеком. Почувствуйте, как по вашим венам струится сила — феноменальная, космическая сила джинна, — представьте, как вы возвышаетесь над этим стариком, как после ваших слов он выпрямляет согбенную спину, мягко поднимает подбородок — будто привык выглядеть величественно, смотреть сверху вниз, но сейчас не хочет. Сейчас он другой человек.

От него исходит сила. Тяжелая, песчаная и жаркая, словно сама пустыня. Его глаза — карие — светятся едва заметно, в самой глубине.

Вдохните этот воздух, вообразите себя на месте темного джинна, тело которого соткано из желания властвовать и унижать, из чистой ярости — кроваво-красной. Вслушайтесь в его голос, зовущий вас шайтаном.

Вы — демон. А кто этот старик?

И старик ли он?

Так кто из вас двоих — демон?

У Джафара тяжелая одежда, на плечи давит песок и жар, горло сжимает голод, а грудь — ночной холод, сковывающий движения, словно заставляющий песок в его жилах остановиться, не течь, заставить Джафара остаться на месте.

Однажды он останется, поверьте мне.

Глаза Джафара — черные, руки крепкие и давно не такие тонкие и ловкие, кожа шершавая, грубая от песка и шрамов, а губы сухие и тусклые. Весь он какой-то тусклый — бывший Шайтан, Темный джинн, демон пустыни, в крови которого кипели злость и вековая обида, теперь он тусклый маленький человек, обреченный вечно скитаться по пустыне.

Или не вечно?

Вдохните воздух вокруг вас, закройте глаза, ощутите, как оседают на землю миллионы песчинок, как воздух становится лишь слегка теплым, а солнце всего лишь светит — не пытается обжечь.

Поднимите голову, взгляните вперед.

— Ты? — хриплым голосом произносит Джафар, щурясь в старании разглядеть в свете солнца человеческий силуэт. Но видит лишь карие глаза, паутину морщин и прозрачную улыбку.

— Я, Шайтан. Расскажешь, что успел надумать?

Джафар ухмыляется, поднимая край капюшона, свисавший на лицо, на сильно отросшие черные волосы.

— Принц Али, я полагаю. Вы совсем не изменились.

Прозрачная улыбка дрогнет у вас на глазах, и солнце опустится ниже, позволяя рассмотреть первого человека за долгие годы скитаний — исходящего силой, пронизанного магией пустыни.

— Визирь. Как долго ты меня, должно быть, ждал.

Читайте эту историю шепотом и не забудьте глубоко дышать и закрывать глаза, если попросят, — чтобы окунуться в рассказ, необходимо дышать с героями одним воздухом, необходимо чувствовать их дух, окружающую их магию, силу напротив стоящего старика.

Читайте эту историю шепотом. И следите за тем, чтоб не обжечься, — ведь это не вы привыкли дышать горячим воздухом пустынь.

Читайте шепотом. Вслушивайтесь.

Вдруг в конце концов кто-нибудь отзовется?


End file.
